one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dante Vs Kunagi
Dante of Devil May Cry (nominated by TheOmegaCookie) takes on Kunagi Tenrou of Big Bang Beat (Nominated by BMHKain) Intro ???: No kidding? ???: Yeah, and he struts around with this big fancy blue coat like he’s some type of aristocrat. ???: Hah, that’s a laugh. No guns either? Man. Dante and Hellboy are walking through a volcanic area in the shadow of the mountains. Before them lies a small forest, and beyond that, total blackness before a tower rises far out in the fog. The two had met, but rather than fighting, decided to just walk it out. With no intention of participating in any death game, two demons teamed up. Their current aim was to find Trish, Bishamon and Lilith, but they were heading towards the tower in case any had the same idea. The wasteland was mostly solid black rock and a few geysers, though small rivers of lava flowed from one of the active mountains. Hellboy: Want a smoke? Dante: No thanks. I would kill for a Strawberry Sunrise, though. Maybe a pizza. Hellboy: No olives. Dante: No god damn olives. Hey, what’s that? Hellboy: I have no idea... However, they were looking at two different objects. Dante at a wolf running at them from the forest, and Hellboy at what appeared to be an angel flying at them from the mountains, completely out of control. Hellboy: Shit, it’s an angel. Dante: Angel? Never met a wolf angel before? Hellboy: The hell you talking about, I don’t see a wolf. Dante: Well, I don’t see wings and a halo either. Hellboy turns around to talk to Dante. Hellboy: Listen kid, you’re cool and all, but you’re as blind as a... He is cut off as the Wolf tackles Dante to the ground, and the angel rams into Hellboy, carrying them both off into the sky. Pit: SOOOOOORRRRRYYYY!!! Dante kicks the wolf off of him, and using his sword still in its guitar case, slams it away. Dante: Sheesh, demons, samurai, succubus, an angel, and a wolf? The standards for this tournament must not have been high if that was a combatant, not an obstacle. ???: I am very much a combatant. Dante turns to see Kunagi standing there. Dante: Oh, so you're not actually a wolf. Should have seen that coming. You're pretty fast. (Roses on White Lace, 2:31-2:36) Kunagi: Which means you didn’t see this coming either. She lunges at Dante, who whips out Ebony and Ivory. FIGHT!!! (Roses on White Lace, 2:36-3:06) 60 Dante fires his guns, forcing Kunagi to call off her assault and go on the defensive. She circles Dante, barely outpacing his bullets and blocking some with her sleeves. Swapping one gun out for Cerebrus, he shoots a line of crystals into Kunagi’s path, blocking her, and in a split second is upon her, shredding her by spinning Rebellion like a saw blade. He then steps back and shoots her several more times. 55 Trying something new, Kunagi switches to an aerial assault. She is blocked when Dante brings out his guitar, and with a strum calls down a blast of purple lightning, stunning her. Leaping into the air, he slashes her twice before kicking her down, and falls after her spiraling downwards while firing with his guns. At the last second, she is able to somersault out of the way before Dante lands on her, and punches him in the abdomen, knocking him back. 50 She runs after him, hitting with four powerful slashes stepping back and jabbing with her arm dozens of times in a split second. As Dante falls to the ground, Kunagi becomes surrounded by a fiery blue aura and slashes upwards, burning Dante as he goes. As he gets to his feet, Kunagi runs past him multiple times at a blinding speed, with only a small trail of blue flame to be seen. On the fifth strike, his reflexes are enough to block her with his sword, and he pushes her back. Stabbing the ground, a small geyser of lava shoots up, and switching to a different set of gauntlets, he punches the stream and sends a large cloud of fire and lava towards the wolf woman. 42 She leaps straight through the firewall and slashes Dante into the air. Leaping after him, she slashes repeatedly, making both rise a little higher into the air, and finishes by spinning in place rapidly, slashing Dante with her claws and bringing him to the ground. Her sleeves glow white and leaps at the half-demon’s throat, but he grabs her with one hand and hoists her into the air. With a powerful kick, he sends Kunagi flying as he takes out Artemis. Launching dozens of small missiles into the air, he then speeds after her and slashes her across the chest. 34 Dante rapidly exchanges between slashing Kunagi with his sword and shooting her with his guns before batting her into the air with Rebellion’s hilt. She doesn’t go far up before Artemis’ missiles rain down on her. Dante: Keeping it stylish! (Roses on White Lace, 3:21-4:09) 30 Ebony and Ivory unload their clips into Kunagi before he charges them both up for one powerful blast. Dante: Jackpot He fires, and the force blows Kunagi into the hillside. 26 Dante: How come I never meet any nice girls? Kunagi recovers, and slams the ground, sending a shockwave towards Dante. He is stunned, allowing Kunagi to close the gap and slash him repeatedly. Her aura activates again and she begins to move even faster, and switches from wild slashes to repeated jabs. Consistently jabbing at Dante’s face with one arm, she forces them both across the wasteland and into a large rock; swinging both her arms, she blasts Dante through it. 18 As Dante readies his sword, Kunagi teleports behind him. He instinctively slashes behind him, but she teleports again, this time above him, and hits him with a crescent-shaped slash. It knocks Dante to the ground, where she hits him with a barrage of claw attacks. Before she can finish her assault, Dante is surrounded by a blinding flash of red light and Kunagi is forced off. Dante gets up, now in his Devil Trigger mode. 12 Dante, surrounded by red fire, runs towards Kunagi, surrounded by blue fire, and his sword launches a rapid series of slashes against Kunagi’s claws. Their arms move so fast they are almost invisible, and sparks fly between them. Kunagi eventually jumps back and runs at him again, attempting to slash his throat with her sleeves, but he is now much faster than her, and moves so quickly that afterimage copies are made. She attacks the wrong one, and the real Dante lands a sick uppercut with the Beowolf gauntlets equipped. Two more punches, each with a flash of light, are executed, then he takes out his pistols once more and shoots Kunagi rapidly, bringing her into the air. 5'' Kunagi recovers and shoots down at Dante, but he effortlessly blocks her strike; he is now in his regular form, and inexplicably has a rose in between his teeth. With one hand, he forces Kunagi onto the ground, and with the other, he traps her feet in crystal. He then flips Rebellion and executes his signature Stinger attack, only with the hilt held forward. A gold sigil appears in the air behind him and he spears Kunagi with enough speed and force to send her flying into the distance. '''K.O!!!' Dante reloads his guns and holsters them before hoisting Rebellion over his shoulder. Dante: I better get paid for that. Aftershock ???: Ah, the half-demon lives. I expect no less from the son of Sparda, but someone ought to teach him a lesson before he tries teaming up with anyone again. This melee’s winner is Dante, by KO. Results Winning Combatant Votes: *Dante: 10 *Kunagi: 1 Winning Method Votes: *Death: 4 *KO: 6 Follow Dante's path here See the tournament's main page here Category:Mob Rule Tournament 1 Category:MP999 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music